Always Love You
by LeanTalk
Summary: Suatu kesempurnaan bisa didapatkan jika kita mampu mengorbankan apa yang berharga bagi kita. / "aku selalu mencintaimu."/ BoyxBoy. AkaFuri


"Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai turun, mungkin beberapa hari lagi Anda sudah bisa pulang."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, jika ada apa-apa silahkan anda bisa meminta tolong pada suster Aiko."

"Ah, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih dokter." Sang dokter mulai meninggalkan ruangan nomor 12 beserta seorang suster yang masih harus merapikan atribut pasien di kamar itu.

"Semua sudah rapi, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Suster, bisakah anda menolong saya untuk mengambil remote TV." Suster yang mendengar ucapan pemuda itu segera mengambil remote TV yang berada di meja dekat TV dan menyerahkannya.

"Ini, silahkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, suster."

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki T**

 **Summary : Suatu kesempurnaan bisa didapatkan jika kita mampu mengorbankan apa yang berharga bagi kita. / "aku selalu mencintaimu."/**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : boyxboy, OOC, typo, drama yang gagal, alur yang cepat.**

 **...**

 **Selamat membaca (~ ^o^)~**

Hari yang cerah, secerah hati dan wajah seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring di kamar salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang. Walaupun sangat kontras dengan keadaan fisik tubuh yang mengharuskannya terbaring lemah, namun bagi pemuda tersebut hal itu tidak cukup untuk melunturkan senyum kebahagiaannya. Setelah mendapatkan remote TV dari suster yang membantunya –dan kini sudah meninggalkannya- dia segera menghidupkan TV di depannya dan menyetel chanel khusus yang hari itu menayangkan suatu pertandingan olah raga secara langsung.

Sebuah pertandingan olahraga yang spesial yang diadakan di Jepang, dimana tim remaja unggulan Jepang melawan tim kuat dari Amerika. Meskipun pertandingan tersebut tergolong hanya sebuah _street-ball_ tetap saja berhasil menyita perhatian masyarakat Tokyo dan juga awak media, tak tanggung-tanggung pertadingan ini sampai disiarkan secara langsung.

Pemuda yang kini terduduk di tempat tidurnya kini tersenyum dengan bahagia karena hari ini dia akan melihat pertandingan kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou, bersama Kiseki no Sedai melawan tim Jabber Wock. Ingin sekali dia pergi menonton dan mendukung kekasihnya secara langsung, namun karena dia harus menjalani perawatan maka dia hanya bisa melihat dan mendukung Akashi dari jauh.

Beruntung sekali dirinya, karena sesaat setelah dia menyalakan televisi pertandingan pun dimulai. Terlihat betapa serunya pertandingan pada siang hari itu membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi barang satu detik pun. Selain terpana dengan permainan ajaib Kiseki no Sedai juga Kagami dan perlawanan langsung dari tim lawan, dirinya juga mengagumi kehebatan dari kekasihnya, kini dia dibuat semakin mengaggumi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Permisi, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, Tuan." Seorang suster tiba-tiba masuk membawakan satu paket makan siang yang hanya tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda lawan bicaranya.

"Tuan, Tuan Furihata. Sudah waktunya makan."

"Oh, ah, maafkan saya suster, dan terima kasih atas makanannya." Ya, Furihata Kouki, pemuda yang sejak tiga hari lalu dirawat di rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya mengalami kelelahan dan kurang tidur karena kegiatan sekolah dan kerja _part-time_ nya juga pada akhirnya terjebak badai saat diperjalanan pulang sehabis bekerja.

Setelah menerima paket makanan dari suster, Furihata segera melahap makanan di depannya. Dengan perasaan berat dia menelan sedikit demi sedikit makanan rumah sakit yang terkenal tidak begitu enak. Namun dia harus tetap menghabiskannya karena dia ingin segera sembuh dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Akashi.

Tak terasa pertandingan kini sudah berada di menit-menit terakhir kuarter ke empat. Furihata segera meletakkan alat makannya yang sudah tak ada sisa makanan di atasnya dan kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Furihata terlalu fokus dalam melihat pertadingan tersebut, seolah-olah dirinya juga berada di lapangan, namun ada satu hal yang menjadi titik perhatian Furihata. Dilihatnya Akashi sedang berdiam diri cukup lama, Furihata sudah hafal dengan perilaku itu. Jika Akashi Seijuurou sudah terlihat diam seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri, itu memang benar adanya. Furihata yakin saat ini Akashi sedang berbicara pada diri Akashi yang satunya.

Beberapa saat kemudia, Akashi sudah terlihat kembali pada kenyataan. Kini gerakannya terlihat lebih lincah dan seolah tak bisa dihentikan. Dengan cepat Akashi mengambil alih permainan dan memenangkan pertandingan dengan 2 tembakan berturut-turut dari Midorima dengan 3 angkanya dan dunk bersama Kagami dan Aomine. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kekalahan Jabber Wock. Melihat semua itu, tiba-tiba air mata Furihata menetes tak tertahan, bukan air mata haru, tapi air matanya itu menunjukan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

oOo

Di lapangan tempat dilakukannya pertandingan, beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir, Akashi Seijuurou terlihat diam saja di lapangan. Diamnya Akashi bukan berarti tidak ada apa-apa, tapi saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, kita harus mengalahkan Nash dan Jabber Wock dengan cara menyempurnakan Emperor Eye, itu berarti aku harus menghilang."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, Akashi. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan unuk bermain bersama yang lain, dan juga terima kasih karena aku sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai dan merasakan cinta dari Kouki."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kouki. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir, tapi kita tahu kalau kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku juga tahu bahwa Kouki nantinya akan merasa sangat sedih, tapi aku mohon padamu, demi diriku, tolong jagalah Kouki, dan cintailah dia seperti aku mencintainya. Aku percayakan Kouki padamu."

"Akashi..."

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal, Akashi. Dan juga sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Kouki, aku akan selalu mencintainya."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, sisi Emperor Akashi mulai menghilang dan kini kedua lensa mata Akashi berwarna merah tanpa ada kilatan emas di mata sebelah kiri. Mulai saat itu Akashi sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan sisi lain dari dirinya, seorang yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Furihata Kouki, dan juga membuatnya kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai.

oOo

Segera setelah pertandingan berakhir, Akashi terlihat sangat terburu-buru untuk segera bisa pergi dari tempat itu untuk menemui Furihata di rumah sakit. Bagaimana pun Akashi yakin bahwa Furihata melihat tayangan pertandingan hari ini, dan mungkin saja Furihata menyadari peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Meminta ijin pada Pelatih Kagetora untuk tidak mengikuti _meeting_ setelah pertandingan, Akashi membuat heran semua anggota timnya, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk bertanya, mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus segera Akashi selesaikan. Setelah mendapatkan ijin, Akashi segera menuju hotel tempatnya menginap selama berada di Tokyo untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak memakan waktu lama, kini Akashi sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Furihata dirawat. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Furihata, dengan satu buket bunga mawar di tangannya, dia bermaksud untuk memberi sesuatu yang istimewa pada Furihata setelah kemenangannya. Akashi sudah memikirkan bagaimana wajah ceria Furihata ketika menyambutnya dan menerima bunga pemberiannya, namun bayangan itu ternyata salah.

Bukannya duduk menunggu dengan senyum ceria, kini Furihata terbaring miring membelakangi pintu seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan dia usap pundak Furihata dan memanggilnya untuk merebut atensi Furihata.

"Kouki, aku datang." Seakan tak mendengar apapun, Furihata tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun pergerakan. Sekali lagi Akashi memanggilnya dan hal itu berhasil mendapatkan respon dari Furihata. Namun bukannya respon yang diharapkan, Furihata masih tetap membelakangi Akashi sambil menangis yang tidak disuarakan.

Menyadari bahwa ada yang salah pada Furihata, Akashi segera memutar tubuh Furihata, dan benar saja kini pamuda di depannya sudah dibanjiri air mata dengan mata yang sudah sembab memerah.

"Kouki, kouki ada apa? Apa kau merasa lebih sakit? Kouki bicara padaku."

"A-Akashi.." Furihata segera memeluk Akashi dengan era yang dibalas oleh Akashit, dalam pelukan Akashi tangis Furihata semakin menjadi-jadi. Akashi semakin bingung dan khawatir pada Furihata, berkali-kali dia bertanya pada Furihata namun tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya, tangis Furihata mulai reda. Akashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kouki, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Apa... dia benar-benar sudah pergi, Akashi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Furihata, Akashi sudah tahu perihal apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Furihata.

"Iya, Kouki. Dia sudah pergi."

Akashi tahu, bahwa Furihata tentu saja sudah mengetahui tentang kepergian Akashhi yang lain. Tidak mengherankan memang setelah satu tahun lamanya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akashi juga tahu kalau Furihata juga mengetahui tentang keadaan Akashi dan Akashi yang lain. Beberapa kali Furihata menemukan Akashi sedang berbicara dengan Akashi yang lain, juga Furihata tahu perbedaan antara kedua Akashi. Meski tahu bahwa ada dua Akashi, tapi Furihata tetap mencintai keduanya tanpa ada sedikitpun perbedaan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Akashi. Karena dirinya, aku bisa menjadi milikmu dan miliknya, juga aku bisa memiliki kalian. Dirinya lah yang memberikanku berlimpah kasih sayang, begitu pula kamu. Tapi tanpanya aku tidak akan berada disini, dipelukanmu, Akashi, dan yang seharusnya menjadi pelukanya juga." Furihata mulai menangis kembali, dengan perlahan Akashi membelai lembut kepala Furihata.

"Aku tahu itu, Kouki."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, Akashi? Kenapa aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memeluknya untuk terakhir kali? Aku ingin memeluknya, berkata tepat di telinganya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat sangat mencintainya, Akashi."

"Aku tahu, Kouki. Dan juga pasti dia tahu bahwa kamu sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia sudah pergi, namun cintanya akan tetap selalu ada dihatimu. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk menjagamu Kouki, izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu dengan tulus, seperti janjiku padanya."

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Dan akan selalu mencintai kalian"

 **...**

 **Akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Aku tahu ini alurnya terlalu cepat, tapi mau gimana lagi, Len udah mewek berat wakttu ngetiknya. Semoga cerita ini bisa membuat kalian nangis kayak Len. Wkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih udah mau baca sampai akhir. Dan pastinya Len tunggu review dari kalian.**

 **Selamat bertemu di cerita selanjutnya ... \\(^0^)/**


End file.
